APRN
by Kian Xki
Summary: AU: in a world where Ozpin knew someone that could help the maiden, a stranger helped Jaune, and Pyrrha Nikos was tricked.
1. Chapter 1

In parallel worlds, in alternative places, in diferent timelines and destinies, our story takes place of one of such events

* * *

The world of Remnant, a place that many would call magical and yet this is a world where mankind walking along the edge of life and extinction

In this world we see ozpin, Headmaster of beacon, the greatest academy to train warriors to protect humanity from creatures of darkness

And his blonde assitant, Glynda Goodwitch, feared as a strict teacher without a sense of humor

Currently they are flying on a bullhead to a location on the wildnes outside of the kingdom borders

"Ozpin" asked the blonde woman "why are you wasting our time when we have many preparations for the year?"

"we are not wasting our time Glynda, we are just looking for a solution for one of our troubles"

She frowned "the only problem we could not deal with back at Beacon, is one whose solution i doubt we cold find in middle of nowhere"

He smiled to that "you must have faith, while i have no doubt that Doctor Poledina is the best scientist when it comes to the study of aura, he is far from the first person to chase after on such mistery, tell me Glinda, do you know the ancient ways?"

She tried to think about it but... "i am confused about what you may refer, there are many things that could be considered 'ancient' in this world"

* chuckle * "Sorry, I forgot about that for a second, more acuratelly do you remember the legend of the spirits of light, the ones that keep the darkness at bay? their traditions is what i am refering"

"Let me think" she said titling her head in thought "it was from before the kingdom of vale was founded, if i remember correctly the land was from ... Hyrule?"

"Yes, one of the last precursors to the modern kingdoms and whose ways to use Dust were so developed that legends says their 'mages' could even travel through time"

"yes, i do know that" she said "and if i remember from one of Peter ramblings the legend told about 4 spirits that stoped monsters from encrouching on their territories, but that was strange since Grimm were not untold in their legends"

"that is to be expected, the role of the spirits was not as hunters, it was of gate keepers to the realm of light, they would 'bless' an area, from lack of better world, and this would make it harder or even impossible for Grimm to encroach on such location, it was when the Grimm dared to cross that heroes of their legends were made, but te most curious part is that for them it was know that if a spirit lived on a location, then even an ancient Grimm would have trouble when invading such land"

"and you are saying that it is true?" she was really hard time beliving such rumor

"in a way, all legends are true, but with time facts are distorted by judgement and emotions"

At that moment nad before Glynda could get an explanation the pilot spoke _"Headmaster Ozpin, we have reached the village, do you wish for us to land in there or-"_

"no" said the Headmaster to the intercom "just leave us on the beach and we will walk to the town"

"you haven't explained" said the woman

"what better explanation than to see it yourself?" said the smiling man

Glynda could only let out breath

* * *

"the village of trampoli" said Ozpin, he and his blonde compation were now walking upon a little dirt road, it was a little more than 20 minute walk and it conected the village with a small beach, the Bullhead could not land on any other location due to the local geography lacking a clearing big enough to do so, it even could varely do so on said beach even for it merely had been a patch of sand between rocky clifsides

"a little place know by not many people, once upon a well know vacation spot for those who live withing the region, but now it is a place that rarely sees visitors outside of those willing to be in touch with the 'spirits' or novice archelogist that will be send to this place to have their field practice by the study of the mining relics"

"we are in middle of nowhere" said Glynda glaring "no matter how you paint it, that is the true"

"well, i can not deny that this location was originally chosen due to being a rather remote yet convenient location, the cliff sides that made it impossible for us to land in the village naturally protect from the wandering Grimm, but the village itself was founded before the great war as a result of finding out that there were Dust mines, but around 50 years ago the caves were almost dried up so people started to leave"

"history aside, i am more surpriced that you know so much about this location, a place so far away from the kingdom is usually unknow to anyone but the locals, i would expect it from Ooobleck but you rarelly bother with anything outside of the fairytales"

He chuckled "oh~ so very true, however i have a friend that told me an interesting fact about the legend of the spirits, because ot this i bothered to learn other aspects of the location to gain a little hindsight on the story"

She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, Ozpin was once again goin in his mysterious drables, now she would not get the story from anyone but the locals, unless ofcourse she wanted to listen to his long draw explanation

There was a reason Ozpin was the headmaster rather than a teacher, his awarenes of the world darkness was equal to the biggest ranks of Vale Council, men and women who had made the choises when it came to dealing with the darkness since the fundation of the kingdom, he also belonged to more than a few secret groups and therefore was constantly worring on the latest inminent threat to humanty

Yet because his position was as a leader he could not show this worry to his 'troops', not without leting moral fall and then would everyone died to the Grimm, he would therefore mislead people in some ocasions, this was particulary good for politics for it allowed him to talk for hours without revealing information, but it also told Glinda that he was nerveous about this subject, that there was a chance that the 'answerd' he was seeking might not work and so he did not want her to know what was being expected

"so, who are we searching for?" she asked

"Shiro fujimoto" said the man

"the paladin?' she said in surprice

Shiro Fujimoto was not a nobody, while she may had never meet the man in person, there was no aspiring huntsman in her generation who had not know about him for he was titled as the strongest huntsman in Remnant, or at least had been till Qrow had inherited said title after his retirement

'The paladin' on the other hand was merelly a nickname given due to him due to him being a follower of some religious group, and while she was unaware on this group wasl she knew it was that his fighting style derivated from the teaching of their warriors

"just the person" admited Ozpin "now we are here"

And they where, Trampoli was not a big place, no more than a dozen buildings on paths made of dirt, one even had a clock tower, another was a church, she could not get hint about the others but she did have a few questions about the strange sight that was the green plant that grew to the sky

But Remnant was fileld with unexplicable mysteries, and she had seen weirder things on her time as a huntress

They walked to the church

The door was open so they moved inside

The first impresion of the interior would be that it was a dark place, then that it was somehow warm, illuminated in many colors from the colored cristals on the windows, it showed that the village never had more than a hundred individuals for there were only 4 stalls on each side of the small building

Between the stalls was a red carpet and on the end of said carpet was a man wearring a black priest robe, he was rather short when compared to her, he looked on his 50 and had glaces, and yet she could regocnize who he was

This was The Paladin, Shiro Fujimoto, he had the presence of wam, calm and piety that he always know for and yet, what passed by Glynda's mind was not that

 _'why do respected powerful men have white hair and glasses?'_ she resited the urge to search her own head in attempt to find discolred tones, she was not a man a man but she was power, respected and wore glassess

"welcome to Trampoli's church, is there anything that this servant of the spirits can help you with?" asked the man in a jovial tone, it was warm as a welcome and aceptable between stranges

"don't you recognize me old friend?" asked Ozpin

The man frowned and scofed, but Glynda could recognize that it was most likely a joke, there was no true emotion in said action "you refer to the _'friend'_ who you only write to asking about more and more children tales?, one i keep telling him that if he wants to know more, then come and ask them in person but still insist that he will not?"

"if you wanted to see me you could visit Beacon any time you wanted" countered ozpin "you will be welcomed and could even give a spech to the students"

"man, that is cold" said the priest acting as if he was pierced in the heart "to forget that some people don't have their own personal bullheads, even if i had wanted to go to Vale i would first need to go to the nearest village, that is half a day of travel in Grimmlands, then i would need to send a request, something that Trampoli can not due to the montains that protect us, we do not have CCT in here"

"really?" asked Ozpin talking out his scroll "i had wondered why you never answered my calls, i now have an answer to that question"

"i do not have that trouble, could it not just be your scroll being defective?" wondered glinda aloud, she was not a student to feel embarased about pointing someone esle mistakes

And it was a recurring problem with Qrow

The priest waved off her sugestion "your Bullhead acts as a relay point, anyways, after asking for a ride i would need i would need to wait a few Months for the next travel, unless ofcourse i am willing to pay a small fortune to get a personal airship but even then it would take at least a week"

"what about simply traveling there? There are cars and there are roads"

"10 hours trip on airship means that it would take more than a week by car and almost a month with all the side roads and constant need for backtracking, ofcourse i could always take the train but the station is a days long trip on car and as a priest from the church i do not have a car so it will take at least a week"

"i will admit that i migth not have taken that in consideration when asking you to visit, but in my defence as a former number 1 huntsman it should not be hard to acomplish"

"it isn't hard, it is tiresome, there many Grimm on the region"

"does this region keep no Huntsmen outside aside of yourself?" asked Glynda

"i am retired, i do not count, people here are simply that though"

"what about the Kingdom? it might be a minor one but the kingdom of Hyrule is still working as capital of the region, they surelly have means to patrol?"

"the guards are a joke, i would trust more a farm boy than their whole army, the only thing protecting that town is merelly that the walls are too hight for Beowolves to bother, little towns like this are the work of the spirits"

"spirits..." said Ozpin in a far away gaze "yes... i wanted to ask about them, you said in your letter that they sote the feelings and restore the wearness of the soul but you weren't clear on how is done, if not too much of an inquire, could you explain?"

"..." Fujimoto stared with a measuring gaze, it was not too often that Ozpin found himself feeling that this person was someone that was his elder and therefore someone that was wiser than he could ever be

but that was just a moment that pased in the next thought

"if you promise to not tell the secrets i shall explain, this way you will not waste your time asking another chasing the legend, but if you decline you will need to wait a year before asking my aprendice"

"i ask no more than that" afirmed the headmaster

"fine, follow me"

The trio left the church

* * *

Trampoli wasn't a big village, if you traveled for a few minutes not more than half an hour you could cover the whole location from edge to edge, if you ran you could likely make it around the whole location and the beach in the same time

Because of this it was a rather short trip to the entrace, were a rather short wood fence that would merelly serve to mark the limits of the town and keep farm animals from wandering out

But they didn't go to the fence itself but rather to a tree just past the border

In there one could see a white glowing Dust Cristal hanging a little above head level, further examination would also reveal that it was not the only one, every 5 or 10 meters you could see another cristal shining

Father Fujimoto did not take it a way, he merelly took a similar stone but unlike the fellow it was not glowing

"this is what we call a Spirit Cristal, or as know by researchers in Atlas, White Dust"

Glynda was somehow surpriced at the conclusion she reacehd "the legend of the spirits is an acient metod of sintetic dust manufacture?"

Both men gived her a glance

"sorry"

"as i was saying, this is a Spirit Cristal,or as helpfully pointed out, Sintetic Dust, the faith of the spirits came to this discovery hundreds of years before Vale's fundation, upon that time someone learned that a clear cristal was 'empty' and could be charged with aura acting as some sort of external container"

He glanced at them "i know this is basic but it is part of the tale so bear with it"

"so, as for the second aspect the first followers were normal people, and those normal people who found that among the population there were those that have a particular afinity to slaying Grimm and i am not just refering to just awakening Aura but to have a certain kind of atributes that Grimm found repulsive, this trait was therefore recognized as _holy light"_

On this he chaneled his Aura to his hand, the clasic shine of it's presence was there but somehow felt more _'pure'_ and 'welcoming'

"people with the trait were then recognized as holy warriors, but the faith didn't really beging there, the faith was formed when someone finaly thought _"Dust can be used by anyone, so what would happen if i put 'holy light' in a_ _depleted Dust Cristal?"_ "

He did so and like those in the trees it began to glow

"and so a the first Spirit Cristal, or as it was know at the time, a Sacred Stone, was formed, as a weapon it was particulary good at destroying Grimm, weapons made with it could cut through Grimm as hot knife in butter, but the better and more productive aspect was that if wore as a pendant it would 'cleanse' the wearer from negative emotions, used as a perimeter like you see here, they will act like a barrier to protect a village"

He smiled

"and there you have the fundations of the Faith of the Spirits, a simple metod to create a version of bug repelant that works on Grimm, the rest of the 'tenans*' are merelly the way people found worked better, for example if you pray the cristal will have a easier time working for you are already calming yourself, the existance of a 'spirit' to answer your call working with the same feeling of reasurance that a parent brings to child with a nigthmare, Grimm will therefore find it more repulsive o come close to the cristal than they are attracted to your flesh and leave, if you are good person you generate good emotions and the cristal won't be tainted by the negative feelings that taint your aura and so forth"

Glynda sighed, that wasn't...

Ozpin Spoke "that is not very helpfull" he said bluntly

Fujumoto sighed in exasperation "what do you expect?, religion is usually born when people without knowledge try to make an explanation, it is mean to reasure the mind, not to trully find the solution of the trouble, as you and i well know there are myths about at least 5 diferent gods of thunder god of thunder somewhere"

Leaving out a breath Glinda chose to ask, Ozpin could be very obstinate about revealing secrets but she would not be wasting another 10 hours in a bullhead without gaining any kind of information

"is there a way for your people to help those who have their aura damaged beyond natural means of recovery?"

The father frowned "like what? There are many options it could be shattered, mutated, drained, corrupted"

"i think she was drained" wondered Glinda if you could trully call it that to ripping off the half of someone's soul "someone tried to steal her Semblance and she had not been very well since then"

Fujimoto smiled "had you asked this to anyone else then i would tell you that this person would likely have been sentenced to death, after all the faith does have records when people tried to 'pass on' the 'blessing' to more 'worthy' followers or simply to their heirs, eveyone of those that 'lost the light' ended up death, even a partial transfer usually ended the same after goin through 1 to 5 years of decaying healt"

This didn't sound good

"however" the father smirked "my faith is not really about following a bunch of senceles rules, it is about discovering often overlooked aspects of aura and finding positive uses for them, it is also just your luck that my aprendice might just have the Semblance that you may be searching for"

"well" said the headmaster smiling to the possible hope "this might not be as i had planned but it might be good enough"

* * *

 **Author Note**

* * *

 **the knowledge of Hyrule is not important, it is simply so you willl have an idea of what you should try to picture when thinking about a version of Remnants past, at least my version of Remnants past, you can now picture what kind of fun Professor Oobleck has when he goes in his Archelogical explorations.**

 **the location is somewhat of a mid point between Vale and Vacuo, it is also on the souther side of the continent and next to the coast, Trampoli is hidden by a montain so Grimm can not get in there but it isn't really that good of a location since no one wants to go there on the first place.**

 **the distance between countries was decided by Earth equivalent, Groenlandia for Atlas, Eu (los Angeles) for Vale, Brazil for vacuo and Argelia for Ministral, they simply were locations that i saw in the map and chose because it felt i simply wanted the aproximate flight time between nations.**

 **it takes 14 hours 25 minutes to reach brasilia from los angeles, or so it says in google, it took 10 hours for a Bullhead from Beacon to reach Trampoli as Saunus is [U] shaped giving it a similar distance.**

 **The Faith of the Spirits is OC, is an idea created from Twlight Princess and it's 4 Spirits of Light, at leats when i was thinking about it, the whole religion is a corrupted version of catolisism/budism whose only real goal was to teach people how to create safe zones and use their cloacking metod but it snowballed and created a religion, due to the fact that 'worry' is a negative emotions and failure to surive could be seen as a sin (proof that you were evil because the 'spirits' did not protect you) they can sometimes get vicious when left uncheked, but most often than not the followers usually are just ordinary people living ordinary lives as farmers.**

 **Their 'holy light' is based upon Higurashi Kagome and her miko powers being super effective against demons but useless against humans, the barrier is on RE:Zero**

 **Father Fujimoto might be a strong character but he is also retired and unabaliable to be moved, think of it as trying to move the boss monster out of the boss room in a dungeon, this is because he is a background character without active involvement in the story, his aprendice is also not really as strong as someone who was 'trained' by the strongest huntsman should be, this is because Fater Fujimoto is more like a school teacher than a personal trainer, is just that trampoli does not have many people to be taught, so it is more like he thaught him how to read then told him to read a book on swordmanship and go practice by himself rather than actually give him personal instruction, though he did give him some personal tips from time to time, those were rare.**

 **-i am still wondering if i should follow the 'no magic' rule-**


	2. Chapter 2

__knock knock knock__

 _knock knock knock_

"mm!" said a sleeping figure upon a bed covering his head with a pillow doing his best to ignore the knocking at his door

 _ _knock knock knock__

 _*crash*_

"i knocked at you door but when you did not asnwer it broke down"

"s*itty oldman~" said the sleeping figure "what are you doing here so early?"

"it's already 11, early has been gone by 5 hours"

"it is early for me!" said the teen

"no time Rin, we have visitors!" he said taking away the bed sheets and pillow forcing the sleeping teenager to reveal itself to the glaring sunlight

"i die! I am dying!" said the boy trying to cover the sudden apperance of light

"you will live, now get ready"

Sighing in regret the teenager left his acting and with a yawn prepared to meet other people

* * *

Seated upon a bar table and driking tea were Ozpin and Glynda, their host had said that it would be the best place to wait for him while he got his aprendice

"are you sure he is trust worthy?" she asked

"Shirou Fujimoto is someone that can be trusted, if not for him being 'retired' i would make an effort to recruit him for our group, but as he already has something to do here, doing so would just increase the number of people that know about our objetive and possibilities of a leak"

She nodded then smiled "even retired he still helps the people"

"i would say that i am more surpriced for the way he is doing so, to move in a remote location in middle of nowhere and make it a 'sacred duty' was something i wounld not expect from a normal huntsman, not even one know as The Paladin"

They both nodded at that

"well, he is comming" said the person they were talking about opening the door

"i hope were are not being a trouble" said Glynda

"not really" answered the father moving to take a seat "Rin was already planing to get on Beacon as a mean to test his training against people of his age, going a year earlier won't hurt him"

"i was talking about the location, seing that you did not have enough chairs at your... home" she corrected

He wave off "is no trouble, this is an inn and i am watching over the building for the owners while they went on to visit relatives"

She nooded

Ozpin then asked "your student, are you sure he is ready for Beacon, our standarts can be quite demaning"

Though he said this Glynda could not help but think about the things that Ozpin usually pulled off, while people expected warriors whose skill rivaled Qrow and their current anfitrion the true is that most were actually lacking on such departments

Most people were not meant to be exceptional warriors with skills worthy of legends, but that was not always needed, most Huntsmen only needed to have wits and bravery, the main example being Peter Port who was lacking on the movility that was comonly know nowdays but was still an exemplar individual who had managed to make his own story despite of such limitation

Because of this, it was not uncommon for Ozpin to allow the ocacional fake transcrips to _'cheat'_ their way in, for as the Headmaster would have said _"if they were willing to risk their lives for the sake of humanity, then they should at least be given a chance to attemp the initiation"_

she however would not find out till a latter date since he knew how much against it she would be

"Rin will be fine, why? i remember the first time i send him against a Beowolf, he was 8 and thought that the village had a plage caused by some legendary Grimm, so armmed with nothing but a kitchen knife as a sword and a plank of wood as a shield he ventured in the unknow forest as would any aspiring hero, ah~ he was such a gullible kid back then" said the man with a smile as if sending a boy to certain death would not be cause of worry

Ozpin nodded in apresiation "how did he do?"

"after i made sure that he would only find one Grimm at a time he did well enought, slayed his first with little trouble, by the tenth he had gotten used to them and i had to send them on waves of 3 or they would be nothing more than a waste of time"

"you are joking, right?"

"nah, he even managet to find something bigger than a Beowolf, not quite your acient Grimm but it looked weird enought that for a child it must had been one, luckily he had a slingshot to target it's weak spot"

Both men nodded, Glinda wondered if she could get something heavier than a cup of tea, possibly a bottle of brandy

 _'why do powerfull men need to be crazy?'_

"could you stop telling the mistakes of my past? i won't be respected if everyone i meet already knows about my most shameful moments" said a 4th person opening the door, he was carring a covered tray but Glynda did not pay atention to this, the boy had messy black hair, blue eyes, and clothes that resembled a modified Beacon uniform sans vest

But the important part was not this, the important part is that he had long canines and pointed ears, Glynda couldn't see any telling traits outside of this but she was pretty sure that this boy was a faunus as only they would have such 'wild' aperance

"are you two hungry?" he asked stoping on the next table "i have not yet had breakfast so if you would like to eat with us it would be apreciated"

Glynda thought on the 10 hours trip, she really would be gratefull for having something to eat after Ozpin had sudenly declared their need to come to this location

"if it wouldn't be too much trouble" she nooded, the boy smiled and revealed the tray, it was filled with plates in 4 levels, each held sanwiches, scrambled eggs, seasoned fries and bacon

The boy smiled cheerfully "thanks!, i rarelly have the chance to cook for people anymore"

Glynda raised an eyebow to their 'host'

*cought* "because our comunity is small Rin here took as an habit to be overqualified for any and every job in case a substitute was needed, one of his favorite hobbies apears to be cooking so we of trampoli are greatly grateful for whatever he gives us"

"yeah" said the boy "but we rarelly get visitors so aside of father Fujimoto everyone else can do their own cooking, i am only needed when Turner get's sick, as he is the one in charge of the inn's cooking"

And Glynda could easily deduce that in such small comunity if he went around giving food to everyone then the cook would run out of bussiness _'a point to him for being mindful of others, countless tales had been of huntsmen who did "the best for everyone" but just like the white fang attemps at liberating mining towns they left them with nothing to survive from'_

"so, Rin, why is that you want to be a huntsman?" asked the headmaster

The boy looked confused "huntsman?"

"to attend beacon, a training school for huntsmen and huntressess"

"well, i actualy want to be a farmer but father Fujimoto said that to complete my training and take over as the region's guardian i would need to go to Beacon"

Now both professors could see what was goin on, most would say that Rin wasn't one of those that hear the _'call for adventure'_ that inspired most who traveled this path and would therefore be unfit to be huntsman since he was just curious, but they were not the premier school for nothing, they knew that by failing to hear such _'call'_ he was likely more suited for their school than most others

A huntsman in training of the current society was one that usually moved due to publicity, one that listened to stories of heroes going in adventures with their companions, of legendary people with great power and skills slaying Grimm by the thousands, those fictional people were respected and loved by all, and so the current trainer usually had a goal to gain the recognition of the masses and to become a legend

True Hunting was nothing like that

Most often than not it mean surviving on the wild without rations, to make do with a wet towel as their only refuge from the weather, to be ready to bear with dying on some unknow location to a markless grave

Rin here was like one of the original hunters, people who were nothing outside of ordinary farmers but took upon themselves to protect their 'land', that would one moment be acting like everyone else but when trouble came to their doorstep they were ready to put out their weapons and fight

So even if they lacked the competitive spirit of other huntsmen in training, Ozpin would not deny the entrace to his school to someone that saw protecting others as simple common sence

"i see" was all he said

The boy shrugged, failing to understand that he has passed their evaluation

* * *

Once their breakfast had ended Ozpin spoke

"so, we have trouble, a person we know had their aura fractured and has been comatose since said event, remembering that a mail card from Father Fujimoto talked about sotting the soul i came seeking his aid or advice in the field, but then he told us that you would be better suited to help us than anyone and even have a chance to trully solve our problem"

Rin nodded "i guess i could, my Semblance is linked to Aura manipulation"

"just that?"

"well, the details are more complicated, i can move it from diferent people, i once managet to switch semblances of two diferent targets"

Father fujimoto shivered at that "yeah, not pretty, i always thought that those that cut their own feet because it was not their 'own' were crazy but after that experience i could not just undertand but also relate to their feelings, it was like someone ripped out your arm and then put a diferent one on the same place, it is healed and still works so you have an arm but everything about it is just a little bit diferent just enought to be unconfortable, as a result it will slowly acumulate stress till you snap and do something normaly untinkable like trying to get rid of the strange body part"

Ozpin smiled, they might just have found the person that they needed for their job

"just that before accepting you, we need to have a sparring match to measure your actual knowledge of combat" said Glinda "my semblance and style of combat are unqualified for such pruposes so you will have the 'honor' of goin against the esteemed headmaster of our academy"

The way she said this was rather obvious a punishment to Ozpin, so with a smile and no complains the man could only acept it

* * *

To have a figth on Trampoli itself would be unthinkable, first due to lack of open space to act as battle fields and second for likeliness to destroy something important or hurt someone, because of this they had moved outside of the village, a walk that wasn't more than other 30 minutes allowed them to reach the perfect clearing for this battle, it would even be big enough to fit a bullhead problem was that since it was grimm territory there was a higer chance that it would be attacked

By the side were Glynda and Fujimoto ready to watch the battle, on each side of the clearning were Ozpin and Rin, neither of them had any obvious 'weapon' in their person but they also wore no armor

Then again hunstmen were owners of Aura which rendered Armor useless most often than not and their weapons were unconventional enough to pass unnoticed such as the cane Ozpin was always holding

"let's see how you do youngman"

"i won't go easy on you oldman"

Glynda Asked Fujimoto "does your student practice some form of unarmed combat?"

The man snorted "if i was counting on his unarmed combat to get in beacon i would not send him at all"

"then what?"

On the clearing Rin moved, in a moment that took less than half a second he had crosed the 20 meter of distance and apeared in front of Ozpin with short swords ready to be draw from his shelves, with a step back Ozpin evaded the attack that would have cut him in half

As the boy pressed his iniative the head master came to the conclusion that he could not be overconfident unless he wanted to get killed, but he was not a recognized as a professional Huntsman for nothing, he easily evaded slash after slash and managed to withstand every one even on the following interchange of blows he managed to use his cane to parry every one of the attacks coming from both weapons

"due to a rural life style where a person must know all kind of skills and be self sustaining, Rin developed a style that could allow him to carry any item that he could need on any given ocasion, this is the style of hidden weapons"

"i see" said Glynda taking a moment to add a further note to her recording "so does that meant he have anything else aside of those 2 blades?"

"Rin is a hoarder, it is easier to ask _"what does he lack in his inventory?"_ "

As if to ask that question at that moment the boy jumped back and threw his swords, they spun to their targets like buzz saws but Ozpin simply evaded rather than block, by the time he noticed the boy had not just threw another 2 pairs of similar blades but also pulled out a bow and nocked an arrow

This time ozpin had no option, at the last second he activated his semblance, and he moved

he moved, a step to the front with a diagonal slash deflected the blades coming from the front

he moved, a spin on his back with a long wide slash, it knocked both blades out of the blades out of route

he moved, a side step to the left, when the 3 blades colided mid air the cane fell like a hamer nailing them to the ground

he moved, a side step to the right, when the 3 blades colided mid air the cane fell like a hamer nailing them to the ground

he moved, he did not step away nor wave his cane as a weapon, he waited and with speed that did not exced that of a normal man he just raised a hand to capture the flying arrow before it would land

a fluid set of movements that any withness would instantly knew were impossible for they made as much sence as turning left and rigth at the same time

5 diferent actions taking place at the same time

The boy evaluated, stored the bow back on his best and pulled out a pair of spears from his shelves that shouldn't really have fit in there

a red one bigger than the boy himself, a yellow one just a little shorter, spining them to get used to the motion before he secured his stance and charged

Ozpin also chose that moment to stop being on the defencive and moved foward to meet the attack mid way

"so he really is your aprendice" said the woman "while hidding one's weapon is not uncommon the tecnique to hide something that big without the use of mechashifting tecnology is only is only seen from the members of your group"

"for the good ones yes, but the average idiot makes do with modern gear, beside Rin does not use the tecnique propelly, the faith wants a way to hide remplacements for their tools, to make quality by quantity so even if they carry a hundred blades they usually are mere replicas of each other that can be easily discarted, Rin on the other hand has such a variety that he almost has to change style with each weapon along with each one being worth their title as a huntsman weapon, some more than others"

"is he really that skilled?"

"i wish, he has down the basic of most styles but he is only good with swords and bows, moderate with axe and hammer, but barelly passable with spears, give him a scythe and he has no idea how to use it outside of gardening"

"i see...what about unconventional ones or Dust?"

"it depents on the weapon itself, if he likes it then he will gain skill on it's use, but if he does not think that it will be usefull then he won't even be passable, he can fire a gun but is not very good when going for speed and acuracy so while he can take down Grimm with them do not expect him to be able to defeat a huntsman with firearms, he is a morderatelly good Dust caster, enough to pull most 'spells' but not enough to trully personalize them, so while you may ask him to cast an ice wall, he won't be able to make a sculpture"

"by the way didn't your faith also have a strong view against faunus, looking at them as some kind of demons? why is then that you have taken one as your aprendice?"

The man smirked "oh, but didn't i tell you?, we are merelly followers of a bunch of rules on manufacture of high quality 'sacred barriers', i have no intention of following the fake teachings that are nothing more than prejuice of a few and political movement from part of others, doing so would be counter intuitive for the true goal of the faith"

The woman let out a little smile "they will hunt you as an heretic"

"they can try, but they will have to be ready to die for their cause" he joked

By this moment the battle had gone for less than 5 minutes and yet the clearing was already filled with a half a hundred weapons, the main ones were swords and lances but a few others that could be seen were arrows and other less conventinal weapons like a chain ball, a few Dust staves on diferent colors, a giant fan and a even granades

The professor and the prospect student evaluated each other

"guess that i must get trully serious if i want to defeat you" said the boy throwing away his jacket to reveal a katana on his hand

"if this was you not being serious then i fear that my school won't have much to teach you else than keeping a hold of your weapons" smiled the man

"don't you read manga oldman? this is just battle banter! Even if you are giving your all you must always be ready to say you will give 50% more!"

"i shall let you know that i am not that old, i am in my 40's"

"for a teen like myself that is ancient, here i go!"

Outside of the fancy sheat there was nothing noticeable about this sword, unlike modern weapons used by huntsmen it lacked anything that showed Dust and yet when Rin pulled it out the sheat he became engulfed in a blaze of blue fire, the explosion was enought to cover his whole body but after the initial release it just remained in a few flames around the body and sword, the most noticeable parts being two 'horns' on his head and his black tail now being revealed to the world was also covered in fire

Ozpin however took overlooked such 'changes' as being nothing more than aestetics, instead he was more focused onthe the fact that the boy's ears had physicaly grow longer and looked just as told from old tales of Hylians

He moved forward, Rin's speed easily surpasing his previous one, his strike far heavier than those previously used, his motions far sharper but at the same time more unpredictable as they changed direcion in middle of motion somehow not lossing any streng or speed despite the sharp turns and coming from weird angles  
Ozpin showing his experience managed to block them all, he was not the headmaster of beacon for nothing and-

by side steping the headmaster Rin had managed to make a slash from behind

by stopping his dash and with a jumping spin Rin transfered his momentum on a powerfull overhead slash that broke Ozpin defence

by moving just a litle faster he managed to run throught the headmaste's defence with his weapon slicing the headmaster flank

To those strikes Ozpin wavered, he had tried to evade/counter/defend but had found it impossible when Rin had done them all 3 separate attacks at the same time just like...

"you stole my semblance" said the surpriced man trying to understand how it could have been done "i see, the flame wasn't even hot, it merelly works as a tell for who you are targetting"

"you really are a monster to have noticed it so fast" said the teen grining "even i needed more than a year to know how that worked, i had originally thought it was just some fancy fake fire, and didn't notice anything till i accidentally shot a fire ball on a traveling huntsman, before then i had used it countless times on Father Fujimoto before but since he lacked any visible effect i failed to notice that i had been coping his semblance"

"well, it could not be really blamed on me, after all you did say that your semblance allowed to change who had which semblance, you merelly failed to mention that you could also affect yourself, aside of that my own is easy to identify when being used even if i am not used to seing it from an outsider's perspective i am familiar enough with it to recognize it with a glance"

The boy smile was filled with sharp fangs "let's go oldman"

"let me teach you some respect"

And with a chage from both the battle continued

Glynda sighed _"men!"_

"the Spirit of Combat shall always be with us" nodded fujimoto with aproval

She repeated her sigh and monitored her scroll, because Rin did not have one of his own she could not use the standar mean of monitoring but...

Ozpin was lossing aura, and doing so fast

She glanced to the battle, if you were a novice you would see that they were on equal terms, that Rin was keeping Ozpin on his toes with sheer raw power, if you were an experienced hunstman you would know that while Rin's tactic had a chance of working it would also rapidly burn through his stamina likely tiring him far before he had any real chance of reaching victory and that Ozpin wasn't really goin with as much force as he was telling

The level of a training spar yes, but Ozpin could put at least 3 time more skill and power when fighting against Grimm

There was also the fact that Rin's defence had holes, Ozpin used those to get the ocasional strike and Rin slowly was adapting showing far more competency and skill on the subsequent movements, as expected of a Beacon's Headmaster to always take an oportunity to train his prospect students

"is the fire" said father fujimoto breaking her thoughts "Rin's fire burns Aura, Ozpin should know to be far more carefull than this when dealing with something that affects fundamental rules of Aura such as the Semblance, has he been slacking on training lately?"

"yes" she admited "with the examination of new year propects, the Vital festival being this year and all other worries he had been rather bussy to the point that training has not been his main concern"

He nodded "understable, a leader has to worry about everyone and not just themselves, just make sure that he has at least one true spar each week, not just a mere exchange of blows nor Grimm hunting but to trully try to go all out to the point of exhaustion, it is far easier to survive when you are expecting to get killed, than is to take it easy and therefore being too slow to act when someone finally attemps to kill you"

"are you giving **_us_** tips for training?"

"while i admit that few could train a person better than Beacon, i did not achive my title for being soft, careless nor an idiot, and to add, i did not just survive but also managet to retire from old age unlike so many of my predecesors"

"then, i shall make sure that Ozpin at least has that such training sesion, it will at least help keeping reflexes and intuition"

Finally the battle came to a stand still when Ozpin took rather risky move to disarm his oponent from his sword, the attack had a finality because his cane had stopped just before hitting Rin's troat so even Aura wouldn't really save him at that point

 _Clap clap_ "congratulations Rin" said fugimoto to his aprendice "you managed to injure the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, not many could say that"

"i really thought for a second i had a chance of wining" admited the boy sheating no longer on fire "i should have know better"

"there was a chance of you winning" said Glinda "he would likely have fallen to you in a few more minutes since he failed to notice that he was lossing Aura just from deflecting your blows"

"nah, i was really lossing, with the level of skill he showed he could have ended it at any moment, i counted at least 5 times that i had been open for a letal counter like the last one"

"to have read that, then you must really be used to this level of combat" said Ozpin to the youngman and then adresed his master "your have really have thaugh a talented student"

"thanks thanks" said the proud retired oldman

"yeah, as if you were such great teacher, your first lessson on swordmanship was _"find a knife and save the village"_ you didn't even bother to teach me how old it right or make the basic motion for an attack, heck you did not even teach me how to trow a punch, i was lucky to not break a finger when punching anything!"

"and because of that you are goin with this people, they will allow you to measure again people of your age and give you the skills that i may have overlooked during your training"

"very well, but we need to go now" said Glinda and with a wave of her hand all weapons were colected in an instant "the trip will be long and i still have work to do when we get back"

"usefull" comented the boy putting on his jacket and rapidly filling hidden 'space' with the tools

"do you need to bring anything with you?" asked Glinda hoping she could just call the bullhead to her location instead of walking

"he will be fine, surviving on unfavorable conditions is a famental aspect of his style and training" said the priest

"and being unhelpefull is part of yours" grumbled the student

"you will be fine, beside i already packed all you will need" repeated the man and showing that he was trully his master by using the same hiden weapon tecnique to pull a traveling suitcase from the folds of his coat

The boy smiled but still opened the case to see what Fujimoto considered 'necesary', a single experience camping with caned food without a can opener had show him to be redundant about things like this, so he was not really that surpriced that this action revealed that aside of a new scroll warped with a gift bow and a note that read 'remember to pack your things early' the case was empty

He blankly stared at his master

"more space for souvenirs?" joked the man

The boy and Glinda sighed in unison, it would take them a while before they could go

* * *

 **Author Note:**

* * *

 **this version of Okumura Rin has basically lived a live as Raguna from Rune Factory, mixed with a little of young link from TLoZ:OoT in his Deku Tree adventure**

 **for those that do not know Rune Factory is a version of Harvest Moon but some parts of RPG, i must inform that you can find a lot of monsters in the simple task of colecting some strawberries from the field inside a dungeon, so Rin developed the kind of common sence were killing Beowolfs is more of a chore than a battle**

 **Rin's fighting style is actually pretty common among videogame characters, the common ability to keep an inventory with any usefull tool, i thought of it when looking at Medaka Box wannabe 'Assassin' Kei Munakata but chose to go with the Ranma1/2 version that was Mu Tsu.**

 **his semblance was the result of me wanting to keep his flames but also add something 'scary' (from character perspective), "a Soul eating Flame" was fitting after all simple blue flames weren't really that worthy of the son of satan himself (not even for a parallel version that isn't blood related) when anyone could do something similar,**

 **the funny part is when you take in acount that the younger Rin originally thought that his Semblance was nothing more than useless fake fire that could not even use to get warm nor burn paper and was a really bad reading light when he was out of candles, as a faunus he was better moving with the light of the stars than depending on his unreliable light source that not only turned him on an easier to spot target but also made it impossible to see beyond a few meters for it got in the way of his night vision**

 **-as the chapters advance i need less AN, they are there because proof reading takes me a lot more time than writing so i get bored-**


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku Midoriya was in pain, his whole body hurt in ways that he had not thought were possible, but the worst was the rock he had failed to notice when lying, it was trying to make a hole on his back yet he lacked the energy to roll away from this location

All in all this was not the kind of result he had expected when his neightbord had offered to train him as a Huntsman

"you almost have it down" said the man, Kaburagi Kotetsu tall and slim hidding his streng with a lean built, a brown haired male with a weird goate, his hair wa brown and spiky and being honest Izuku thought that his clothes were rather unfit, or at least misleading

Kotetsu wore black slacks, a green shirt and a vest that was black on the back and beige on the front, he had dress shoes and a cap but the misleading aspect is that while his clothes could be called gentlemanly and somewhat stylish he was for lack of a better word rough

 _'The kind of person that would walk around in their underweard while at home should not wear this kind of clothes'_ had been Izuku thoughts once upon a time, but when asked it had been simply that Tomoe -Kotetsu's wife- simply liked when he wore them

"when- am- i- learning to- kill grimm" asked Izuku between breaths

"you are still to green" said the man with a grin

Izuku wanted to deadpan but he still lacked the energy, with his green hair he would have to go bald before being demed ready

"but worry not, i have already gotten you accepted in beacon"

Izuku snaped to attention and sat up on the ground, his sudden surprice allowing him to find energy he did not know he had stored "but, but, but how? Beacon is the premier school anywhere, getting there should be-"

The main raised a finger and the boy went quiet "izuku, izuku, how many times do i have to tell you that part of being a hunstman is to learn to see beneat the under neat?"

"wasn't that a quota from a manga? I don't think that Raruto should-"

"even so!" interumped the man "to be a huntsman is to fight against darkness, to protect people from the creatures of Grimm, tell me Izuku, do you remember what is that attracks them the most?"

He did not even think about it "Grimm are atrackted to negative emotions"

"yes, now, tell me, what do you think people would happen if people knew that getting in a huntsman academy was easy?"

"they would think anyone could be a huntsman?" he wondered

"yes, and?"

"that they are weak and couldn't protec them"

"exactly!, part of being a hero is not just to learn how to bring hope to people, but to learn how to lie to protect that hope"

"but aren't heroes the ones supposed to tell the true?"

The man smiled, it was not a smile filled with hope but one filled with the weigth of the world, he turned to look to the horizon, their location upon a shore of vale coast allowing a rather long gaze upon the ocean

"some day Izuku, you will learn that the biggest liar of the world are not bad people but the good guys"

"why?" wondered the boy, "how can that be true, aren't heroes supposed to fight for peace, true and justice, to protect everyone they can?"

The man fingered his silver weeding ring

"and some times we can't, to be hero is to be the greatest liar, to lie to the world and say that you are strong when you are nothing more than an ant trying to defeat an human, to smile and lie to people in danger, saying that things will be fine when you know that there will not, and finally to lie to your self, to tell you that whatever you do is important, that whatever you fail you will learn, that no matter how wrong things can get you will come throught and they will get better"

The man looked at Izuku, it was not just a sad man, nor a cheerfull person, Kotetssu's face was the face of a determined person that would not give up no matter the odds, the face of a hero

"and as my own master told me before, there is a moment when you must learn and accept the world as it is, we are all insignificant but as heroes we must learn and teach to work together, 6 months ago i promised you that if you acomplished your training i would make of you a man worth of being a huntsman"

Izuku Gluped

Kotetsu still determined smiled "and you have managet to pulll it out, so like i promised i will pass on my semblance"

"..."

"..."

"eh?"

"what?" asked the man confused "did you already forget about that part?"

"no, no, no!" denied the boy franatically "is just that i after you explained a bit about Aura i couldn't stop myself from researching and came upon the explanation that Semblance were unique to a person, that every one of them is mean to fit their user and that even if they are similar there simply was no way for two people to have the same power"

"hahaha~ it was only that, do not worry Izuku, Semblances are usually like that, but do you atleast remember what mine does?"

"hundred power allows you to gain the streng of a hundred people for 5 minutes right?" asked the boy trying to recall for not just the explanation he was given but also the few articles he had found on the internet

The man did a so-so gesture "more or less but true be told that wouldn't really be that amazing, any huntsman worth their training is able to bring fort at least 10 times the streng of a normal men, hundred power is a nickname it was given because i could bring almost 10 times said amount, my true semblance is [Destiny Bound], it allows me to predict an important even that will happen in the next 5 minutes, it is why i chose to work withing the city rather than in the wild, i can do more good when i can withness people in danger than roaming, but the one you know about isn't like that, care to gess?"

Izuku pondered

 _'a semblance is an ability that allows a person to have their own unique power, if he could do two things this mean he had a second semblance, two semblance... did this mean he was born with two or did he get the other from somewhere else? But he i now passing it to me so...'_

"Hundred Power can be passed down?" wondered the Green haired boy

"almost" said the man with a smile "it's true name is [One for All], it allows a huntsman to pass on the acumulative power of Aura, so can you imagine what happens when it is passed on throught 3 people?"

Izuku did "you get the power of 3 in 1?"

"wrong, you are dealing with huntsmen, so each huntsman already has 10 times the power of a single person, in total you get 30 times the normal streng of a man, it sound amazing but a great power cames with some down sides and limitations"

The boy had an idea "is this why you can only use it for 5 minutes at a time?"

"ding dong" said the man with a grin "yes, to use a power that exceds your own will have consecuences like that, as a result you should meaure it more like a burst of streng to be used on special moments and give the finall blow rather than all the time, but that might be just me, i was never that good at Aura Manipulation" he said shepishly

"second, while i can pass down potential power i can not pass my own semblance, [Destiny Bound] is mine, but [One for All] will be yours, some may complain but this also mean that rather than learn to use as the 9th ineritor you won't get to deal with 9 diferent semblances, just the temporal 9 fold increase and your own semblance that is hidding withing you and will be your own true power"

"third, by giving out this power i will be going back to zero, all the power i have acumulated for all of my carrer and to this very day will slowly disapear, i will need to repeat all of my training and relearn all of my skills"

He raised a hand to stop the boy from talking

"i have not finished my explanation, i am not telling you this to make you feel guilty, i am telling you this because you need to know, one day each and every holder of [One for All] will find a sucessor, that is a fact, but so you will be prepared and to prevent you from getting killed i will warn you about it"

"fourth, there are 3 conditions to pass down this power, for one you must be willing to give it up, [One for All] can not be unwilling taken, two this power can not be passed down unless you have trained for 10 years and reached the peak of your own potential, level 100 or so to speak, if neigther has pased you will fail, 3rd is that the person you are giving this power to must not have activated their aura"

Izuku blinked at that "wait, the reason you are giving me this power rather than Kaede, is becaue of that, isn't it?"

After all Kotetsu had a daugther, it would make a lot more sence to pass down such a power inside his family rather than to some stranger boy, but if he could not...

The man nodded "is true, i had hopped to pass it down to her but she was adamant about becoming an ice skater rather than a huntresses, i knew she would move on, after all my wife and myself have a strong taste for heroes but by the time i noticed she had not only gotten her aura activated by some friend at school but she also found her own semblance"

The man had been nodding all the time but Izuku could feel the desire to cry at the end

"they grow so fast~" *sob* *sob* *sob* forget it, he did not just felt it, he actually saw Kotetsu crying

the man compossed himself and got back to being serius "okay, to finish the lesson is the 5th and final warning, to accept [One for All] you must know that untill you find a sucessor you will be unable to activate _anyone's_ Aura, it won't matter what you do, what kind of ritual you try or what strange invention you found, it simply will not work, on the upside this also mean that you will not suffer from anything that affects semblances be it coping it down or the weird moment that you find someone that can steal them, on the other hand your aura migth be depleted but your soul will be shielded from any harm from any harm that may come to you"

The green haired boy was confused by that "is it really that important?"

"you fail to undertand that till you find the will to pass down this ideal you will be unable to train anyone else, it won't matter if they are family, it won't matter if they need the streng, it won't matter if it will be fore everyone's well being, unless you find the one person that you will give this power to, you will be unable to trully share the light of your soul"

He tried, really tried but he failed to warp his head about what it could actually be for

But the man was experienced he merelly messed the boy's green hair breaking his focus, there was a smile on his face "one day you will understand, but for today i want you to focus on the fact that you are getting in Bacon"

"beacon" corrected the boy with a frown "how can you be a huntsman get the name of the school wrong?"

The man shruged "i went to Signal Academy, that is like Huntsman highschool, it was enough to get a job as a police officer from there i became a detective, i only got my licence by the side, it is not that hard really, only acutal diference is that you do Beacon final exam without all of their training which is relatively harder"

This Shocked Izuku he had thought... "WHAT?! RELATIVELY HARDER? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HEROES!?"

The man rolled his eyes "you are overreacting boy, hunting is not that hard"

"but, but, BUT THEY ARE HEROES!"

The man hit the boy with a karateshop to the head making him hold his 'injury' while he simply frowned

"seriously, what are they teaching kids today if they belive that Grimm are really that dangerous?"

The boy glared "Grimm _are_ dangerous, they are an endless horde of darknes that want to destroy the world, is only because of dust that we managet to survive"

"do not be mistaken boy, Grimm are for the most part just mindless animals, sure they are a little bid harder to deal with but so long as you keep calm and do not panic it is relatively easy to survive them, as who lives _inside_ the city of vale and have _never_ steped out you Do. Not. Have., the rigth to judge on such a subject

"Grimm are not as dangerous as people belive them to be, sure they have claws and will come in endless hordes but so long as you know how to deal with panic, that is to say knock down the town idiot, no one will be attacked and you will survive, it is only when those without Aura try to fight that things get messy, or worst when people let Grimm live because they want a better challange or are simply giving out mercy"

Izuku frowned, it couldn't be so easy, not like this, "if things were so easy people won't fear the Grimm"

"people do not fear the Grimm" said the man "an enemy that you can see, analize and counter is not something that people will fear, what we fear is our weakness, the chance for our enemies to end our lives and destroy our goals"

 _Clap_

The man claped and sighed "but enough about getting derrailed with the dark true of the world, we are talking about Bacon!"

" _Beacon!_ "

"whatever" he waved off "i talked with the headmaster and he is willing to accept you on his school"

And they were back on the subject

*sigh* "even if you say that it is easy, do you really think that 6 months of training are enough to enter the school?"

"i repeat, i talked with the headmaster, even if i unlocked your Aura today and you spend a life time with this training you will be unable to defeat students at Signal Academy"

Izuku blinked "do you really have so little hope in me?"

Did Kotetsu really think that Izuku Midoriya was such a worthless and weak person?

The wild haired greenet could say he did

"hoy! Hoy! Do not cry!, i am not saying you are weak or anything!" said the panicking man

"But, but you say, you say that i am a worthless hopeless student that will never amount to anything" *sniff*

"no, no, i mean this on the nature of Aura"

The boy calmed down "really?"

"yes, yes, you see, there i a question that i once asked myself, 'who is stronger?, a man who spend his whole life hunting Grimm on the wildness or a thief that has spend a few years fighting Huntsmen in training?"

"the Huntman"

"wrong" said the man "one of the secret of Aura is that the light of mankind hope grows stronger among people and not in darkness, the reason i am sending you to beacon is that you will grow far stronger when you are fighting people that will also grow from those fights than you would were you to chose to fight Grimm on the wildnes"

"really?" wondered the boy again

"yes, is one of the reasons that huntsmen in the 4 kingdoms are stronger than those in small towns, we have the resources that allow criminal to exist and huntsmen to spar with each other, by the end of a week a huntsman in a city will gain 20 times more development than a huntsman who spend equal effort just fighting Grimm, repeat for a few years and you will fully undertand it"

Midoriya thought "is this like Dragon B*ll and the younger generation reaching super sa*yang faster than the G*ku right?"

"yes, they had someone stronger to drag them up, if they follow the same path that we do then it would have been because of V*geta that everyone actually got so strong, he was the metal slime and everyone just followed"

"should i be weirded out that Aura works like some manga?"

"they are superpowers no more to be said, but it is good so you do not have to worry, just like your average RPG Character Aura will top at Level 100 so people do not get to become planet busters, even you won't reach the level of Dragon B*ll"

"i am really getting weirded out by this explanation"

"you get used to it"

"wait, if [One for All] multiplies power each time is passed does this mean that someone will eventually reach that level?"

The man snorted "nope, remember that you only have 5 minutes and have to wait an hour to recharge, lucks says that long before that point the line will be broken when the current holder gets killed before he can pass it down and with his life our acumulated power will get lost"

"doesn't that make it kind of pointless?"

"if you worry about that then you can not be a hero, do you want to be a hero?"

"well... yes?"

"then don't think too hard about it, being a hero is 3 parts being an idiot with 1 of courage and 2 of luck, beside i am pretty sure that we are 5 generations away from some evil dude Getting this power, he will be likely the one to loss it and the disvantage will be the key for the good guys to beat him"

"i am really worried about your sanity right now"

"i repeat, you get used to it" and with that the man sat down next to the boy "now lay down and close your eyes i need to do something"

Sighing Izuku did as he was told, he felt one of Kotetsu's hand upon his heart, the other upon his forehead, he could feel the warm, the light and the conection between the too when Kotetsu spoke in some strange echo

 **"You will travel far, my little Kal-El. But we will never leave you... even in the face of our deaths... the richness of our lives shall be yours. All that I have, all that I've learned, everything I feel... all this, and more I... I bequeath you, my son. You will carry me inside you... all the days of your life. You will make my strength your own, and see my life through your own eyes, as your life will be seen through mine. The son becomes the father, and the father, the son. This is all I ... all I can send you, Kal-El"**

Izuku felt the light enter him when it left his master but when Kotetu looked at him...

The boy was crying "i knew you lacked imagination, but did you really have to steal the quote from a movie?!" this moment was supposed to be magical but Kotetsu's careleness ruined it!

"i didn't steal anything!" defended the man "it is a spech that was passed down from generations, the original user was a father blessing his son on the day of his death, it is not my fault that no one has figured out how to actually change the password!"

"then please explain to me how the heck is that i listened to that same 'password' in a old movie?"

"people are unimaginative, someone must have told the chant to someone else and eventually wrote it down, and for some weird matter of circunstances it got turned in a movie?"

"really?"

"fine, i lied, i told it to my wife when we were young, she wrote the base of the movie for a school competition and some director liked it so he used it on the film"

Izuku sighed in exaspearation and rubbed his forehead

"still, at least i now have power and can go to beacon" he muttered to himself

 _'focus on the good side izuku, focus on the good side'_

"that is the spirit!" said the grining man hauling Izuku to his feet

"yes, with this power i am sure that i can acomplish anything!" said the determined boy

*snort*

*laugther*

The green haired teen could not stop himself from looking at his master

"what? Is it really that bad?"

"nah~, sorry, is just that you thought that.. _phff,_ sorry, sorry is just that *snort* you looked so, buahahaha!"

finally after 5 minutes of laugther the man calmed down

"sorry, sorry, is just that you looked so funny, *snort* i know that i said that Grimm are not dangerous but that was mean as a relative danger level to the level of training of a Huntsman, i thought you would know better but the moment i give you the power you started acting like some idiot who just learned how to throw a punch and now belives he can take down a profesional Karate Team, this is not a movie and i am not Mister Miyagi"

The boy blushed "w-what? R-really?"

"yeah, this is why i want you learn in Beacon not outside of it, they will teach you how to do things, second rule of Aura is that while it makes you stronger and grant a **_minor_** healing factor it does **_not_** give enhaced stamina nor inate combat skill, it multiplies your base physical condition making an _illusion_ of being stronger because you are kind of moving less weight, jogging and push ups were just mean to give you some base condition to actually work with *snort* did you really expect that this was enought to make you a legendary warrior?"

"but, but i almost died doing this!"

"izuku" said the man in a calm pitying tone and a reasuring hand on the boy's shoulder "i do not know how to say this delicately so i will be honest, you are a book worm and your physical condition was so low that Kaede could have surpassed you in everything, be it stamina, speed and even streng"

"that is not fair! She has talent for sports and was even competing for Vale regional tournament, i have 2 left feet!"

"yes, but Kaede is a 10 years old little girl who likes ice skating more than can be called healthy, you are a youngman with 17 years of age and avoid physical activity like a plague"

Izuku cried

* * *

After making sure that Izuku got home safetly Kotetsu had managet to get back home, his wife welcomed him with a smile as did his daugther who was gushing over some new handsome huntsman, the dinner went fine and happy it was when they were washing the dishes and Kaede went to do her homework that his wife finally asked

"did you finally pass [One for All] to Izuku?"

He smiled "yes, it is now his responsability to watch over it"

"mmh" she hummed "don't you feel bad about letting go so easily of that much power?"

He looked at his beautifull wife, her delicate frame and black hair currently tied in ponitail but more than all to her warm brown eyes filled with her love and care, to the dining room of their home clean and welcoming, the pictures of their family hanging from portrais showing birthday parties and outgoins

He smiled "no, i already acomplished all my goals, it is time to let other people be the heroes"

She smiled with him but hummed again "i wonder if Izuku will be fine in Beacon, he never was a fighter"

"he is a stumborn one so he will be fine"

"but won't he get in trouble when he does not know how to use a huntsman weapon? Or to fight in their level?" she inquiered but her tone wasn't really one of worry, it was more like she was plaiful trying to make _him_ worry about it, the smile was just confirmation

Her rolled his eyes "he will be fine, while i do not trust him on a figth yet i trust he can manage to acomplish the team placement test so i wrote a recomendation, so long as he can pass the initiation he won't get kicked out"

"really?"

"yes, becoming a huntsman is not hard, maybe in Atlas, but in Vale the choise falls on Beacon and they will accept anyone who can fullifull one of 3 requieriments,

"the first option which is open to anyone, is to pass the screening test, so long as you do well enought in a mock battle and have a score high enough on their writen portion you will be a candidate, the writen part will be easy for anyone who finished middle school, it will be enough for a huntsman whose job is fighting, the battle on the other hand is harder since they pit you against a 2nd or 3rd year student but it is graded in points and performance, not in actual victory, you can even repeat this test around 3 times per year, maybe more if not enought people are applying

"the second is to graduate from a training academy like Signal, in that case the theory is waved off since you already have a transcrip and if you have a high enough score in combat class you will also be extemp from the physical portion, even if not you are already given a bonus over the first metod

"the third is actually the easiest, if a huntsman has an aprendice or found a person of particular talent they are to send them to the academy with the hope that they will not be lead astray by those willing to abuse their power, an example would be Asia Argento a 16 years old girl currently working as nurse at Beacon, her semblance is true healing that can cure sickness and even regrow lost limbs, for huntsmen in training it is kind of useless when they have Aura but she will occasionally go with a team to some remote village or do rounds in the hospital, not as much as she could do but good enough, since where they to leave her alone it would only be a matter of time before some greedy idiot to build a cult around her power

"anyways, the third is rarelly used due to masters finding more worth when their aprendices get to pass the examination, and the headmaster will need to know _and aprove_ of the reason that you are recomending someone in the first place"

"i see" Tomoe titled her head to the side "then Izuku is merelly getting in for [One for All], isn't that like nepotism? How will he show his own talent and skill?"

"i can **_get_** **_him_** **_in_** _,_ but i can not **keep** **him** **there** " corrected the man "entrace to Beacon is easy, keeping yourself from being kicked out in the first day... that is hard, they may say that you that you were accepted but from the 100 possible candidates chosen each year they will only keep 40 students divided in 10 teams, those with enough teamwork and luck to acomplish a task, everyone else is send back ot their homes but expected to show again for the exam 6 months down the line which will be their second and last chance to be acepted

"it is only after this that becoming a Huntsman becomes 'hard' since you need to defeat a 4th year student _without_ help of their training, present a weapon to be examinated by a jude table made on the spot and pass a randomized test of knowledge whose dificult keeps varing from Middle school to Beacon graduate since there are near 200 hundred questions per test and the questions are randomly shifted from 2000 diferent ones in a database

"curiously enough most people do not care to get an actual licence or simply go for the last metod as it does not include 4 more years of education that can be used to do something else like getting a degree on medicine or law, this is the reason as to why Beacon is not overflowed with students on the first place"

The woman hummed

"you explained this to Izuku right? After all he is such a silly boy who might wonder if he was 'worthy' of inheriting your power, overthinking it to the point of doing something silly like leaving the walls of Vale to test himself against the Grimm without any kind of back up"

"..."

Kotetsu ran to the phone and called the Midoriya apartment

 _"hello?"_

"Inko? Hello~! Is Izuku there?"

 _"Mr Kaburagi!, how are you? is there something you want to talk with my son? Sorry but he is not here at the moment"_

"did he say where he was going?"

 _"no sorry, he said it was important but he didn't tell me anything else, sometimes i worry about him, i think he is being bullied at school, but he atleast has been getting better since you started training him, i have not have the chance to thank you for that"_

"no, there is no problem-, no, i wanted to say you have nothing to thank me for, oh~! Tomoe you need help?, sorry Inko but my wife needs me!"

 _"is fine, go, i will tell Izuku that you called"_

With that the man endded the call and ran to the entrace "Tomoe i am goin out!"

"good Luck~" said the smiling woman waving him off "and bring izuku back with you, i just finished baking some pie so he can take some to his mother"

"i will" he said rushing over after pulling on his shoes

* * *

Needless to be said the man did find the depresed boy who as expected from someone who had taken a choise that was akind to suicide had attracted more Beowolfs that he could fight againts, even with the use of Aura and the boost of the semblance,

But as the power of [One for All] had not yet fully leave the Master, Kotetsu did manage to finish the hundred and more Grimm that Izuku had attrackted in less than 5 minutes even if he had to do so barehanded

* * *

 **AN: this chapter is writen to show that there is something else goin in the world aside of APRN so it is a filler, do not expect to hear about those two any time soon, it was writen because i felt that chapter 4 could not be conected with chapter 2 without something in between, it lacked also plot so i put some mechanics of the story in here but i now need to rewrite chapter 5. the original chapter 3 gived too many hints about what i am planing.**

 **Kotetsu full line was supposed to be _"there is such thing as good and evil in the world, both are just a lie that people tell each other and the greatest liars are kind people, because people there are not trully kind"_ but it was too soon for Izuku to learn that, this is because survival does not allow for choises of Good nor Evil and Kindness is preferential treatement of those you like.**

 **a good person is not an example to follow, at least not when it comes to their chance of survival.**

 **the confirmation of this is given when you look at the humanity from the point of view of a rabbit, some are keep as pets while others are killed as food and may never live outside of their cage, or as a more local example cookies, for them little inocent Ruby is [the devourer], thousand have been taken by her insatiable hunger... i may have over thought the whole consept of evil, and their ability to break the hero with words, but that is fine, Kotetsu is not a huntsman in training, he is a policeman who has learned how bad people can be, as the wedding ring part he is merelly thinking about how happy he is with his 'reward' (family), how someone else must be unhappy because of it, and how he would do anything to protect them.**

 **So by this point he pased down his power not because he wanted, but because he had, "die a hero or live long enough to become a villian", the moment he noticed he would not felt guilty about using that power to protect his family over everyone else is the moment he chose Izuku as a heir.**


	4. Chapter 4

In another time, in another world, Nora Valyrie was sure that she would have a best friend named Ren who would be a calm and cool and awezome, and a person that could be silently yet somehow note worthy, that he would be patient and have a little obsecion with healty drinks that tasted worst than grass but still her best friend

But that was in a diferent one and she had long learned to not dewel in such delusions or they would make her sad when goin back to reality

"Hello!" she said animatelly to her fellow huntsman in training on their trip to beacon "isn't it just a good day today?, i even found this golden coin in my way to here"

"hello~, are you a faunus? How does it felt to have 4 ears, does my voice sound weird to you _H~E~L~L~O~_ "

"so, you are childhood friends huh~ how does that work?, did you promise to marry each other when you were children?"

"¡que onda compadre!, do you talk español?"

"Hello~, my name is Nora! I am the most amazing person you will ever meet!, no, no, don't go!, _i swear that one day you will look back at this moment and regret that you did not take the chance to be my friend_!"

"i will give you 5 lien if you become my friend" "no" "10?" "don't need it" "this gold coin?" "Go. Away."

"so, uh~, vomit boy, your sword is a classic, i understand your taste what with being an aspiring hero and all that but i myself prefer something a with a little more potency, Magnhild is a really big hammer and" *Barft* "that was just rude"

Once they had reached the school and Nora had cleaned her shoes from when vomit boy hit them she simply did not have the energy nor the bounce in the steps that she was used to bring everywhere

She took a seat on a bench and wondered if maybe she would still remain friendless till she died of old age in some abandoned wood cabin in middle of the forest, terrorising the population with her loneliness and forever fighting Grimm due to her misery

Then something that Nora did not expect happened

"hello, do you need some help?"

Someone spoke to her!

On their own free volition!

She did a not so secretive a glance around to see if this was like Santum when boys had dared each other to talk with the weird animal that was her as some kind of achivement or punishment game, but she could not see no group of smirking idiots, at least not one aiming at her

"are you feeling well?"

The boy repeated, he was black haired, he had a messy atire, he wore an uniform but not the one of the school but that was not important

"Ren, is that you?! i thought you were imaginary!, did i finally achive my live long dream and make you a real boy?" she said with a hug to her life time imaginary companion

"Ren? You are mistaken lady" said the boy surpriced in her sudden jump and hold "my name is not Ren"

But his reaction make her do a doble check and take his proper aperance without her delusions over him, for starters he had blue eyes and short black hair _'nothing like ren'_

She fell down, was she gona be called crazy?

 _Again_

would she spoke another person wanting to be friendly?

 _again_

"my name is Rin, R-I-N, _Rin_ " the boy smiled

Nora turned her blue eyes upon the boy pointing out the diferences "your eyes are blue" _'rens were pink'_

"father said i inerited them from my mother"

"you have fangs" _'ren doesn't'_

"haven't you hear?, all boys are wolves in disguise, i am just bad at hidding it"

"your ears are pointed"

"it is so i can ear better those in need of help"

"you have a tail?" she eyed the waving black apendage

"!" the boy turned to look that he had trully showed it around then hid it under his shirt with a blush "sorry, it grows unconfortable some times from being still for so long"

She titled her head "you hide your tail? Why?"

"why not?" asked the boy sounded confused "i am not some exhibitionist wanting to show everyone my abs, and we are not at the beach where everyone wears their swim suits" he made a pose of bulging muscles but since he was in uniform did not show anything

"ahaha~ you are weird but i like you!" she stood on her bench standing over him and with an arm infront she declared "i shall be a gentle upon this lost soul and grant thy the queen's blessing, you are now named the queen's royal companion in her quest of adventure and are tasked with the duty of being a great friend and pancake cooker"

"i will be honored mylady" he said with a hand to the heart and a little bow

With a confused glance she asked "why are you being kind to me? are you planing something?"

"i am used to look after younger kids" he said with a smirk "i know how to deal with boundless entusiasm"

Nora frowned "i am not a little child"

"as you say my lady" said the boy with a smirk

"i am not!"

"i did not disagree my lady"

"you are a very bad servant"

"if you say so my lady"

"gah! Stop, i can not feel any respect in your words!, i fire you!, i fire you!"

"if you so desire my lady" he said turning to walk away

"wait!, no!, i take that back!, come back!" she said streaching a hand in despair and jumping after him

"no way!" said the boy started running "i am not goin to be late for the opening ceremony"

"a race then! I shall be first!" and she followed

"ha! I already know the goal there is no way you can beat me!"

"but i can ride you" she said jumping on him in a bear hug that would have trowed a normal person but as a huntsman in training he was far too used to dealing with such sudden changes on weigth "this way i will only need to jump forward at the last moment, you will never defeat me! hahahaha!"

And the pair of weirdos were seen runing around by the rest of the students

During Ozpin discurse Nora didn't really pay attention to his words, she was just too happy that she had finally found a friend

* * *

"favorite Color?"

"blue, but i also like red"

"mine is pink, you should paint your hair pink"

"no way, i like to say i am naturally black haired!, favorite animal?"

"i am a dog person, but i like sloths there is something about them that is relaxing"

"i also like dogs, they helped out a lot when i went exploring and are very usefull rides"

"you can not ride a dog silly, they aren't big enough"

"but back home they are like 1 to 2 meters tall, though i was the only one who botered with them"

"i think that is a wolf not a dog, dogs are small so they be used as plushies, like a corgy"

"what in Monty's name is a 'corgy'?"

"here" she pulled her scroll and showed him an animal picture of a sloth and another one of a corgy

" _oh~,_ he would be eaten by the other animals"

"favorite food?, mine are pancakes!

"should have gessed it when i was named royal pancake coooker, but i guess that mine would be sukiyaki, the taste of the meat mixed with other ingrediends *glup* but most of all i like the time spend making it with others"

"oh~ that is good then"

"what about family?"

"er... i am an orphan, i lived in Kuroyuki, a little town of ministral, i moved to study at Santum and again to study here, what about you?"

"really? i am also an orphan'

"no way~! you said you had a father"

"well, _Father_ _Fujimoto_ was the one in charge of the local _church_ , he is the one that took care of me when i was little and even after i moved out, my village is small, like really small, we have like 10 buildings and only 18 people so everyone is like a big family"

She nodded somewhat dreamelly of such place where an orphan could consider everyone family, maybe if she lived there she could have a place to call 'home'

"what about school, did you leave your 'village' to go for it?"

"nah, i liked it too much to think about leaving, Father Fujimoto thaught me how to read and everything else i learned from the library, we have a whole building filled with nothing but books, you could pretty much find anything you would need in there"

"weapon of choise? i love Magnhild, it is a hammer" she said with a motion to her crest

"uoh~" said the boy surpriced "i think i am in trouble"

"what? Why?"

"well, you know how everyone has a signature insignia right?"

She nodded

"well, back home i was the only one that went out of his way to hunt Grimms, a signature simply was not needed"

she put a hand on his shoulder, suddenly lossing all the energy and cheer on her personality making her eyes look death to the world and when those blue empty pools looked at his eyes she spoke with the severty of a person receiving a death sentence "... you are screwed"

"really?! was it that important? Am i gone get expelled for not bringing one with me?!"

"yes" she confirmed

"no!, i need to do something!, i won't allow Father fujumoto to look like me as some failure, he will look at me with that smirk hidden under his cherfull expresion for the rest of my life!"

"don't worry~" she was back on being cheerfull "i am such a great friend that i already started on getting your solution!"

And she put a paper in front of him his option was simple and his choise made

"i will die before taking a skull with a straw hat as a simbol"

"what? Why don't you want it? it's my best work!"

He took her pencil and drawed another, this was a more squarish skull with a slash by the eye and lacked a jaw

"N.O. Nope, far too stylish for you"

"is as skull, what is about it could be called stylish?"

"what about this?"

She drew a spiral with a triangle

"i don't want a snail'

"it's a leaf, not a snail, you are from a village hidden in the leaves so konoha"

"it will be easily misunderstood"

He drew an perfect pentagram with a few icons showing off that he did knew how to work with Glyps and formulas "what about this one?"

"far too cool for your pay rate, trying to print it will also be a nightmare, do you know how expensive it can be? I swear the stores have a rule saying that the cooler your simbol is, the more expensive it becomes, why do you think i have thunder hammer?"

"wasn't it your weapon of choise?"

"Manghild is cool, but not _that_ cool, is just that no one wanted to acept the thunder heart as my simbol"

taking the paper she drew a circle and a few kanji inside

"what does it say?'

"turtle"

"why?"

"dunno, don't know too much old mistralian but you can say it means something cool like dragon and no one will know the diference"

"taking advantage of everyone's ignorance, might be fun for a while but i could not use it on mistral without risk of bein outed as a fake" he drew another stylish simbol, it was a single bullet in an shiled with a pair of mosquetes aiming to the side, it was a draw worth of belonging to a old kingdom banner "what about this one?"

"if you want to be a criminal boss then go for it, but if you wanna be a huntsman it wont't work, beside what does it even mean?"

"it's Vongola, a world for clamb so 'i like clambs'?"

"do you really like them that much?"

"i sometimes forget about their existence" he admited

"my turn" she drew twice this time, the first was some kind of chiken on a sliedge the second a face with fangs and a triangle to the side

"what are those?"

"fairy tail and Soul eater, do faires have a tail?, they are never seen so we don't know the other is a group of demonic weapons that devor souls to gain power"

"the first i kind of undertand but how the heck do you know my semblance?"

"you really eat souls?" she said in wonder "are you half Grimm or something? Do you find misery sweed or sour tasting? Do human taste better with ketchup or mayo?"

"i know that i am not part Grimm"

"you are an orphan, anything is possible!, i could be an exiled princes from a far away galaxy made who once lived in a planet filled with age immortal warriors revered as god by most mortals races of the universe but was send to Remnant by mistake and upon arrival i suffered amnesia for one reason or another when my cool godly power were sealed, why is it so rare that you are simply half Grimm? There already are hundreds who say they are half Grimm, you could join them"

"i like your background sheet, but it would not speak well of my mom if i said that i was half Grimm"

"fine, you will not be half grimm but i still find it amazing that you could be a 'soul eater' maybe we should make that your title? We even say that you are the son of the Death God or even the Grimm Reaper"

"i will think about it"

And so he though, what simbol could represent himself better than other?

He drew an S in a diamont

"if they acept the universal simbol of hope as your personal one i promise to bear your kids and find the most beatifull girls in Remant to be made in your harem after we conquer Vale and built a true utophy because there simply will be nothing that you could achive to surpass that"

"knew that it wouldn't fly but had to do it anyway"

"but we could try~"

"no, let me make another one"

This one was simple it was a stylished A underlined with a curve, it looked more like a crane or more acuratelly bread tweezers in a plate

"what is that one?"

"is the Simbol of the Brotherhood, a group of legendary assassins from a old work of literature"

"why do you want to use the simbol of a killer?, are you trully evil?, are you some kind of deviant who likes to bring hope and then crush it without mercy therefore tasting the absolute despair that it bring to your victims? Am i being lead on a ruse of friendship where i am your cover from your uterlly lack of emotions"

"er.. no?"

"then why?"

"my fighting style, Assassins from the Brotherhood were know to be masters of many weapons, to always carry whatever was necesary for the job, be it a handgun, a knife, a sword, a dart with poison, a gun or even the hidden blade that is their signatue weapon" the boy smiled and with a flick of his wrist he was holding 3 knives between his knuckles "i found it somewhat fitting with my own"

"oh~ then you totally should go with that one!"

"or maybe..." he drew another one and turned the paper to show her

"cool~, a plane!"

"i am surpriced you undertand the reference"

"could you two be quiet?!" said a voice from the side, it was a blonde boy wearring a blue onesie "i am trying to sleep here"

"oh, sorry about that" said Rin "wasn't aware i was being a bother"

"no, bad Rin, do not apoligize to Vomit Boy!, he is the bane of everyone's shoes, and awaits for the unaware so he can empty his stomach on all who are kind to him"

"what!? Why would i do that?! is someone starting a rummor about me?" said the boy almost jumping on his sleeping bag in the face of surch surpricing rumor "wait! do i know you?"

"no~, but you did meet my _shoes_ and did not apologice to them!"

"err sorry?" he said shepilshly "i wasn't feeling well and forgot about it?'

She crosed her arms and gived him a stare

"fine! i was hopping you would forget who it was that had messed up your shoes, i did not want people to know me as vomit boy for the next 4 years" admited the blonde

"worry not, nicknames will eventually be forgotten, by the time you graduate people will forget you ruined the shoes of a future classmate" reasured Rin with a smile

Jaune feel great, maybe he could-

And showed his fangs "instead your generation will simply remember that you are Vomit Man, ladies bane extraordinary"

-and Jaune hopes crashed

"sorry but you did not apologize to my friend"

"yes! Nora 2 - Vomit 0!"

"My name is **Jaune**!"

* * *

 **AN: this might be my favorite Chapter, it is not romance, just a meaniless ramble among friends, Nora is happy to get a friend and wants to know everything about him, Rin is willing to oblige.**

 **Lie Ren is not part of the story, i had thought he looked too much like Rin and their styles somewhat similar so i wrote him off, then noticed that it may not have been necesary but i had already resurected his family and would have felt bad about killing them again. even so Ren and Nora are like Ice Climbers in smash, you just have to have both so the one she is talking about is not is her imaginary friend, a Lie Ren from a parallel universe that was her best friend forever.**

 **because Kuroyuri did not get destroyed by the Grimm those two never meet nor became live long companions.**

 **While this Nora is diferent (for one she is weaker than Cannon) she is still Nora, meaning that she is loud so now everyone will now know about Jaune reputation**


	5. Chapter 5

Aogami Pierce felt crushed

 _'why Monty?, why?, you fake god, i knew that it was too much to ask for you to be a true prophet, your view on Remnant was too ireall, seriously an all power full Aura?, do not make me laught!, it takes years of training to undertand the 2 most basic ability of Aura Burst to increase parameters and Aura Sence to felt the danger of the Grimm_

 _'but this.. this..'._

He looked around but still felt nothing but despair

 _'i did not say anything when you made Gun-Blades something that was weird, i mean it was pretty cool in concept but pretty much a failure in aplication, unless the people in question were good mechanic they would find themselves at an impasse whenever a gear broke down, and do not let me get started on Dust Casting, seriouly anything that neededs more than a single magazine worth of dust is something that no one oustide of the noblity could affort!'_

His dreams, his ambitions, the reason for all those years spend at training schools, all pain and sweat had been for naught

 _'but you had to do this!, why the hell did you make me belive that the changing rooms where co-ed?!, why did you make me belive that i could step inside while a girl was in middle of changing and only clad in her underwear?, why did you make me belive that if i was carefull enough in my placement some girl would eventually bend down giving me a full view of her lovely behind while she put on a sock, or a shoe, or a heel blade'_

for Aogami Pierce was a pervert whose only reason to become a Huntsman had been a rumor that Beacon had only one changing room shared by both genders, the rumor had not been wrong, there was only one _locker room_ where everyone stored their combat gear but the actual changing did not take place in here, it took place on stalls that were actually separated by gender

That or in their dorm rooms, Aogami wasn't really sure at this point but he should probably had predicted this result by comparing it with the locker rooms at Signal Academy

Still

He eyed a twin tailer purple haired girl, her hair extended almost to ground level and was a light shade of purple, a shade of purple that if he were a little more interested in clothes or Art he would know was lavander, she was also wearring a white dress that stoped before her knee and made of a some kind of white silk cloth, Aogami was pretty sure that there was a breeze he could get a panty shoot

 _'curse you insanely hard Dust casting!, curse you too unfarily expensive Dust cristal!, why did i chose sword instead of staff?, i should have been more determined to be a Dust mage, a **wind** Dust mage!'_

The girl's pretty face turend to Aogami, most girls at this point would notice how he had been eyeing them up and in this case his admiration for her legs, but this one was diferent, when she settled her lavander eyes on him, she followed his gaze to her body and rather than frown she smirked, with a wink she simply moved on leaving Aogami gapping

 _'she must be a pervert, i bet she wears black lingerie under that little white dress of hers!'_

But further thought was halted when something, or in this case someone, took hold of the back of Aogami's jacket and hauled him from his seat before smashed his back against the lockers

The first thing he saw was yellow

The second was a glowing pair of red pair of eyes

 **"hello~ Aogami~"**

"hello Yang" he said pretty calm about the whole 'getting smashed in a locker', they were hunters in traing, they had aura so they could be pretty rough...

 **"so, can you tell me why you are here?"** she asked with the mix of lovely growl that Aogami asociated with Yang, where it not for the rather hot hand (literally) burning away at his Aura (and flesh) he would have felt touched for all the effort she put just in intimidating him

"i want to be a hero?"

 **" _Do Not Lie to ME_ " **she snarled abandoning the visage of civility

"I AM SORRY!" he squealed "i hear that changing rooms are co-ed and couldn't stop myself from applying!"

The woman, no, the dragon, noodded **"yes, that is just like you would do, always the pervert that would bring the discusion of perverted anime to school"**

She narrowed her eye at him **"but you see, i have problem, while i was prepared to get rid of you for Ruby's sake, she is now in Beacon and with both of you on the same school..."**

 _'Ruby is in Beacon? how did she?- No!, focus brain, important matter to our continual survival is the angry girl in front of us!'_ "i see, worry not i will not talk to her-"

His sholder hurt, Yang was strong, very, very strong, she could easily lift a motorcycle over her head when enhaced with Aura and could even lift Aogami without tapping on it, so it was not a very much of a surprice that she could somehow hurt him _despite_ of the defensive forcefield that was protecting his body

 **"no, that won't do"** said Yang releasing the pressure on his shoulder just a little bit, enought that it wouldn't break or cause a squeak but not enought to stop hurting **"if you stopped talking with Ruby she will be sad, and lonely, _we_ wouldn't want that to happen, _would we_?"**

"of course not, i always like-" *presure* "i always felt kind of sympaty for Ruby, what with being so... er.. develo-" *presure* "gif-" *presure* "distant from her peers, her talent puts her apart form the group"

He said between treats of pain that stoped him from saying overly intimated words, seriouly you just give [The Talk] to a inocent little girl who had been wondering what her older sister had been doing with her boyfriend and the next day Yang Xiao Long declares you her mortal enemy

 _'That was years ago! you should let go of the grude by now! stupid bimbo shouldn't your memory be worst than this?!'_ of course Aogami had the presence of mind to not speak such words aloud

Sadly for him, by this point in their 'relationship' Yang Xiao Long could pretty much read his every thought with just eye contact

She pulled her first ready to punch and-

Aogami felt the burning hand leave his shoulder

"Yang? Where are you? Aogami!" said a rather short girl with black and red hair, she was animatelly speaking for someone that wore so much black "what are you doing here? You didn't say you were goin to Beacon!"

He shruged ignoring completely that Yang had been treatening his life a few seconds ago and only stoped because she did not want her sister inocent little sister to see such effective use of violence "i suddenly changed my plans, Vacuo legendary Bikini wa-" _BANG_

Aogami turned to look to the smoking hole next to his head, both him and Ruby turned to look at the calm, and cool Yang Xiao Long whose harm was outstreched in his direction and her weapon deployed

She put down her first and smiled with her deceiving purple eyes "sorry, my arm twiched"

" _Yang_ ~" Ruby whined "you have to be more carefull, you almost hit Aogami, what would you do if he couldn't pull his Aura fast enought? He could be killed!"

"yeah~" drawled yang with a shrug, not a big one at that taking more interest in her nails, her non-painted nails "we wouldn't want that would we?"

"of course not! i have few friends and you two are the only people i know in here" she said sad and depressed

When Ruby's gaze felt down Yang mouted a few words to Aogami

['say that again and i won't miss next time']

 _'welp'_

"don't worry Ruby" said the blue haired boy "Yang shots are not enought to kill me"

 _"not for lack of trying"_ muttered the brawler

Ruby smiled then frowned when she looked at his plain clothes "didn't you bring a weapon with you, where is Clarence?"

Aogami had a moment when his mind worked in overdrive, Clarence had been his weapon at signal, the creation he had managet to craft to pass his class and because the idea of a flaming sword had been awezome, but with his trip to Vacuo in search of the mythical swimming class in bikini offered by Shade Academy he had to pawn his weapon to pay for the trip and after finding out that it was a bust and doubling back in search of the legendary co-ed changing room he would no longer be able to pay the loan to get it back from the pawnshop

But to tell that to Ruby would be like telling a five years old that Christmas wasn't real..

No, it would be like the time he **did** tell Ruby that Christmas wasn't real, Yang had almost killed him back then so it would likely be worst today,

 _'if i told her what i did it migth be akind to bringing a puppy to a_ _kindergarten_ _er, letting the kids play with it for a while and then shot the dog in front of the whole class'_

But he was Aogami Pierce, one of the few Hutsman in Training that bothered to learn actual strategy and tactics instead of practicing over choreographed battle moves, so while he had not been able to affort more than a fancy letter opener, it was a _fancy_ Dust letter opener

"behold!" said the blunette pulling out the blocky object from his the right pocket of his jacket, it was simple blue square thing that barelly had the correct shape to be held like a knife handle but lacked the blade, it also had a button and a knob that looked like volume controler and more importantly a hole on one side that Aogami made sure to not point at himself "this is Horizon Edge, a Hard Light Proyection Blade!"

All of this was said with emotions that he did not really felt, after all they were for the sake making Ruby happy which would mean his continued survival, and humans could do incredible things to survive

Some times Aogami wondered what Yang would do if she knew that if she had not forced him to be nice to Ruby he would have moved on and barelly qualify as an acquaintance rather than a friend

But hate and anger were really bad emotions that clouded one's judgement, the boy could not blame the sister for what she did, and he got the better deal as he had two busty-

*presure*

He stoped thinking and turned back to the little hunter "so what do you think?"

The red haired girl gived him a shacky smile, the kind of smile that a child put when they found that their grandparents had gifted them _another_ sweater for Christmas

"it's wonderful~" she lied, her eyes pretty much said _'kill me please'_

Aogami expected that, he felt the same when he bought it, cheap stupid thing wasn't even the rigth size for him and the handle was so square that he couldn't really use it for anything more than wild slashes

But he could not say that

"yeah, look" and he pointed the hole to the end of the hallway, making sure that no one was in the way

 _Bzzz_

"woah~, i didn't knew it could do that" said the impresed red head

 _'me neigther'_ he admited on his thoughts but this had been the modification that he added, the blade originaly extended no more than his tumb so he had spend a night modifing the device so he could actually use it as a sword, it wouldn't have been particulary resilent but he could hide it pretty much anywhere and there would not be a need for a sheat

The result howeveer

From one side of the locker room and till next wall extended a blue translusent Dust proyection, it was more than 10 meters when Aogami had not expected it to go more than 1

 _Fsh_

And the blade disapeared when the Dust was spend

 _'stupid blocky thing, why can you not work propelly?'_

"what? What happened?"

"experimentation, i modified the circuits to make the edge longer" he admited _'just not this long'_ "but it seem that it burns the Dust Batery pretty fast so i will need to keep it shorter" _'and preferably to some leght i can actually wave around like a weapon'_

"i see" she nooded not as bad as she had been but neither as hopefull as Yang would have wanted, it was more of a mixture of someone who liked to see new weapons but felt let down when they were not as good as they had expected

"so, Ruby, why don't we go around, get our weapons and preferably make plants to get in the same team?" said Yang with a cheerful smile pulling an arm over her sister shoulder

"what?! But weren't you goin about how i should get new friends and expand my horizons and grow up?"

"pfft, me? no way, are you saying i did something like a responsable person would do? That was dad's 100 liens talking, they were wasted anyway" she said guiding her sister far from the blunette

"see you latter Aogami" said Ruby cherrfull waving off and in a much better spirit now that she would get paried with her sister

Aogami for his part sighed and moved a hand through his hair, now he needed a plan to make sure that he would not be on Ruby's team, or Yang's, which pretty much mean that rather than let things be he would have to...

 _Shudder_

Put some effort on this and scout for possible teammates

With a light sigh he focused internally and then felt the energies around the locker room, some migth be unable to do this but Aura sence was a basic tecnique that anyone could develope, it was merelly a more advanced version of Danger Sence that everyone awoke after unlocking their Aura

This one did not grant some supernatural perseption of the world, it merelly allowed the user to sence the presence of people and measure the Aura in others, it was also a pretty bad way to do it because you did not know how much _skill_ that person had

But it was faster metod so he searched for possible targets

There were 20 individuals currently on the locker room

He felt one Aura that was particulary big, when compared to everyone else this person had at least twice the amount of the bigger ones in the room and 3 times for a regular student

He followed the lead and walked in silence while focusing on his target to not miss him

Eventually (and not very hard in a single room) he came across a black haired blue eyed boy that was talking with a short orange haired girl

Aogami Grimazed to the fact that those two were really friendly to each other, that pretty much mean that they were planing to become partners and any attemp to get in between them would be seen with a negative light that would sour any relationship, but he had already started scouting so...

He opened his eyes and left them measure his potential

People joked that his semblance should be called 3 sizes scouter because he could actually use it to gain said information, he prefered to simply call it [scan], for it allowed him to the dimensions of an object withing his sight but it was more complicate than that and when used on a person...

By calculation through an estimation of distance and scale he could find the Height

[Height 173cm]

By taking in acount the tendency of Aura to keep a certain rate of BMI once active and that he already knew height, he could easily know weight with a little formula

[Weigth 60kg]

By acounting the weight and muscle definition of the target he could come with an aproximation of the natural streng of a target

[Base Streng 215kg]

By observation of simple traits such as ears, teeth, hair and nails he could easily notice if a person had the wild traits of a faunus or the more plain ones of a human

[Faunus]

By use of Aura Sence and a measurement againts his own power and a comparation against the stronget teacher at signal along with the 'weigth' of aura he could calculate the level of experience

[Aura level 55]

By calculation of said experience against the natural life force he could give a numerical value to the total of their Aura

[HP 16549]

By measurement of Aura Level and Natural Streng with acount of Aura Burst he could calculate the max output of a target

[Enhaced Streng 1373kg]

By knowledge of their natural output and limit of their sttreng he could calculate how much damage to they could put behind a single attack

[Attack 413]

so when put together it allowed Aogami to see some kind of character status

[Height 173cm]

[Weigth 60kg]

[Base Streng 215kg]

[Faunus]

[HP 16549]

[Enhaced Streng 1373kg]

[Attack 413]

Welp, that was strong, the faunus boy had at least 5 times more Aura than Aogami himself, and his stats were also kind of amazing when you took in acount that he could likely raise a ton over his head

In other words if Aogami tried to figth him he could not win

Still, the blunette had long learned that his semblance could not be taken at face value, it had been born due to his obscesion with PocketGrimm and took more of **teorical** stats for rate of battle rather than actual results, attemping to use it for more than a frame of reference would end badly for himsef due to actual battle being far more complicate and a place where creativity and skill had more meaning than raw atributes

yet for sake of curiosity he focused on the energetic girl

[Height 155cm]

[Weigth 43kg]

[Base Streng 108kg]

[Human]

[Aura Level 26]

[HP 2628]

[Enhaced Streng 378kg]

[Attack 151]

Meh, not as amazing, she would likely be surpased by Yang... maybe

Aogami felt for other power sources, focusing on those two would only lead to trouble if they thought he was some interloper

He fount another and followed... and blinked

This guy was huge, like super huge, he was

[Height 210cm]

[Weigth 88kg]

[Base Streng 330kg]

[Human]

[Aura Level 31]

[HP 9261]

[Enhaced Streng 1323kg]

[Attack 661]

Overall he actually was stronger than faunus boy but... Aogami could not work with him, someone that wore bandages over his eyes, had white hair and could go around wearring no shirt to show off his abs while wearring a cape was cool, too cool and a recipe for disaster.

The simple conclusion is that big guy was the kind of person that would hoard all good looking girls for himself while Aogami got nothing

With faunus boy one could at least trust that because of wide spread discrimination, Faunus Boy would be unable to hoard all girls to himself, but in here the blunette would amit that unless this guy had some serioulsy big character flaw he would get every girl in his team as a love interest

And it was not just some small flaw like being cheerfull but something big enough like being gay

So Aogami moved to the next signature

This measurement was a close one between 2 people that had similar streng but he discarted the weaker one when he revealed himself to be nothing more than a dark sniked man in armor

He therefore focused on the other and found none other than Pyrrha Nikos

[Height 183cm]

[Weigth 60kg]

[Base Streng 150kg]

[Human]

[Aura Level 34]

[HP 5832]

[Enhaced Streng 648kg]

[Attack 388]

She was Mistral 3 times regional champion, she also had become Aogami's living proof that he could not trust levels and stats to hold in battle when she had defeated people far stronger than herself on her first attemp at the same championship

But more importantly, she was a good looking red haired girl with an hourglass figure and mesmerizing green eyes, traits that Aogami would not get easily tired off when looking at her every day on the next 4 years

Then he noticed that to the ide of Mistralian Champion was another girl, she short and had the ethereal beauty of a fairy but her combat potential was also pitifully weak, as if she had thought that physical atributes did not influence their results

[Height 160cm]

[Weigth 46kg]

[Base Streng 23kg]

[Human]

[Aura Level 22]

[HP 428 ]

[Enhaced Streng 71kg]

[Attack 21]

To be honest the only other person the blue haired boy could compare her with would have been Ruby, who also was 2 years younger and a speedster

But then again he could kind of recognize the girl, it was hard to not identify a popular singer when you loved the femenine half of humanity

She was Weiss Schnee

And like any other Schnee had a Glyp semblance and was a Dust mage

Something usefull in a battle but far from Aogami's first choise, after all he wanted a meat shield not a support caster and if his strategical deduction was right while a Dust mage might be interesting result on tournament style they were next to useless when doing missions

Do not misundertand, someone that could bring fort the power of the elements was _not_ weak but Dust casting was that _Dust casting_ and it spend a lot of Dust when used propelly, meaning that unless you brought a wardrobe worth of Dust everywhere then someone that focused on such style would be the worst person on a battle of atrition or a long term survival on the wild

It could kind of be compared to having a mage in your RPG party, it would be great for bosses and special enemies but when you could not get back to a town you had to save the MP for important battles and while simple with drones that would follow your every word without complain, when done with living people you needed a special kind of mentality to allow their moral to remain high while when one of their members was doing nothing most often than not

 _'then again everyone uses bullets, and with bullheads we are unlikely to need more than a day for a mission, would it be so bad?'_

Maybe it would not, but between Pyrrha Nikos, Faunus Boy and Orange Girl there were no remaining spots in his team for the Schnee Dust Mage

 _'but how do i get Pyrrha Nikos in my team?'_

It was then that he hear it "you can do it Jaune, just like dad said, have confidence, _confidence_ , Confidence! _"hello~ snow angel"_ , yes, that is good, 1,2-" a blonde boy gathering the courage to talk with a pretty girl

Faster than Aogami could process the actions taken by his own body he had 'clumpsily' triped up the unknow boy 'accidentally' smashing the face of the blonde against nearest locker and likely giving a conclusion when said person failed to be engage his Aura on time to protect himslef

"sorry, i didn't see you" he told the boy with as much sincerity as he could muster, which wasn't much but said boy was too worried with a bleeding nose to notice

"gah, why~? Am i cursed or what?" asked Jaune

"woa~ that is a lot of blood" said the blunette "shouldn't you use your aura to stop that?"

" _Gesundheit_?" asked the bleeding blonde

"..." Aogami stared in confusion

Could it be possible that someone managed to get in the school without knowing what i Aura?

 _'i know some say that you only need to ace combat or Academics to get in Beacon to the point that some students barelly know how to figth but this must be a joke! How could someone get in here without knowing about Aura?'_

Still, he could not just walk away without breaking the honor code in the brocode when the guy he had basically c*ck-bl*cked was in need of help, it was not the way of the bro

 _'i hope i do not regret this'_

He put a hand on the blonde- Jaune's shoulder

"you know, Aura, the regenerative forcefield that every hunter has?"

"er, of course i know what Aura is" he nooded but did not meet eyes

Aogami knew that Jaune did not, even if Jaune were not such bad liar, the blunet was particulary good at feeling out energies and had already been searching for them, he suspected it was part of his semblance but the measurement had always been simple

A person with Aura felt like a burning candle, the line varied acording to how strong their aura was

a Grimm flet like a patch of ice, more acurately an ice cube that you felt when extending your hand in the dark

in such analogy people without Aura were like non burning candles, they had a potential but lacked the light, because of this he could not feel them a acuratelly, a few steps at most before they blanked among those who burned brigthly

"you should study about it" said Aogami feeling his own reserve losse a fraction, it was around a 1/5 of his total stores, maybe ¼ "it is the basic of combat for a Huntsman and necesary to beat Grimm, but don't worry too much everyone has it"

The next instant his Semblance found Jaune

[Height 185cm]

[Weigth 68kg]

[Base Streng 102kg]

[Human]

[Aura Level 1]

[HP 616]

[Enhaced Streng 102kg]

[Attack 10]

Plainly put Aogami did not know if this was good or bad , he had not seen a lo of levels 1 because how fast the first few level could move when unlcoked, by the time he had found his semblance to a level of measurement his class had already moved on, and when he planed to see those people whose aura had just be unlocked they had already advanced a few levels in a single day of sparing

It had not been till his third year that Aogami had been able to see how Aura after paying a professor in boze, but that had been almost a year and he had already forgoten their meaning

 _'at least he has more raw power than Schnee'_

Having paid back to his unaware wingman Aogami left Jaune alone while the blonde searched for 'Aura' in his scroll, he did not worry and simply left it out of his mind

*Breath in*

*breath out*

Aogami Smiled

 _'Jaune must be some kind of savant'_

He steped forward

 _'he came up with a tactic that could be worth a genius but did no know how to use it'_

The blunette got between the red and white haired girls

 _'after all he did forget something that is basic when dealing with girls'_

He smiled

 _'they are contraditory beings who don't want what they should and want what they do not have'_

"hello~ snow angel"

 _'for some strange reason they won't pay attention when you try to earn their feelings but if they somehow come to the conclusion that you think another girl is prettier than them...'_

He very pointedly ignored Pyrrha's existence, for the next minute he engaged in a battle of wits to not reveal that despite his chessy pic up lines aimed to 'snow angel' he had absolutely no interest in her outside of her worth as a mean to make Pyrrha jeaolous

When the red head nailed him to a wall so he would stop 'bothering' Weiss, Aogami knew that so long as it was possible she would do anything to secure him as her partner

He made an extra effort to look bothered by his failure when Ruby came to his aid

Yang however appears to have noticed his true goal (as expected of his nemesis) but just had a complicate expresion crossed through her face, before she nodded with some resigned approval

little did he knew that what Yang actually thought, it was that _when_ The Invencible Pyrrha Nikos, 3 times Champion of Mistral Regional Tournament, and possibly best figther of their generation, found out that she had been tricked, she would not be happy with Aogami, because of this Yang would have to resign to not be the one to kill the Blue Haired Pervert

* * *

 **AN: Aogami's Semblance treats people like RPG characters but he does not trust it because of the diference between Pokemon Anime and Pokemon Games (or Yu-Gi-Oh! game and Anime), A.K.A. narrative vs turn based combat, in one you get fire vs water advantage, while the other has created a cloack of mist that is being used to play ninja.  
**

 **i will use the system to entretain myself and make sure i keep it fair and square, but narrative will NOT be:**

 **-Pyrrha is mesmerised  
**

 **-Jaune used flip flop, but missed  
**

 **-Pyrrha used Milo**

 **-Jaune took 628 points of damage**

 **-Jaune fainted  
**

 **-Pyrrha wins!**

 **-Pyrrha has won 1 exp**

 ** **Next chapter is finally initiation, hopefuly no one will die since i wanna know what the results of playing Aogami's game will be to see if their luck is holding, if they fail i may need to pull a Deus Machina to keep them from dying... this might actually mean that plot armor is on when i am not looking at something.  
****

 ** **maybe i should play pokemon rather than write fanfic...****

 ** **Part of me actually blames my education for my need of measurement, stupid handsome matematics, stupid physics and your interesting quantifiable mechanics, no one told me learning had drawbacks!, but i do not blame chemistry, i am bad at that one.  
****


End file.
